


Rotten

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Filth, Maggots, Masturbation, Other, Rotten Meat, Smut, Trashophilia, Unsafe & Unhygienic, Unsafe Sex (?), dumpster diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being called disgusting, make people sick from watching him play with himself in the most disgusting way.That was what Minho wanted. That was what Minho deserved.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Yes it’s what you are thinking.

Minho was...special to say at least. Minho was an interesting person, and with even more interesting fantasies. 

Minho had an obsession, a repulsive one. Rotten, smelly decomposing stuff, Minho himself didn’t know why he was drawn to these things so much. Minho didn’t like thinking about that too much, so he would often just brush it off thinking that he simply was a disgusting person. 

Sunday was warm, on the verge of too warm actually but Minho didn’t mind. The more heat, the better it was, especially considering what Minho planned on doing.

Butterflies were blooming in Minho’s tummy, just anticipating what was about to happen.

The huge dumpsters in the alley behind a restaurant near the dorm got emptied once a week, so by Sunday it was smelly and flies were buzzing everywhere. Indicating that the garbage inside was rotten, and that was just perfect for Minho.

Minho was familiar with those dumpsters, having climbed into them and masturbated a few times in the past. But even that was mild. Most of the time Minho would just take off his pants and hump the dirty garbage bags, shivering as flies landed on his exposed skin. 

The flies, the maggots, Minho wanted them so bad. And today was the day he was going all the way.

Minho made sure nobody was around, the members choosing to spend their short break with family allowed him to have privacy and peace for a few days. 

There was no way Minho wanted to be disturbed, not this time. 

Minho was quick to climb up and fall onto his hands and knees into the mass of plastic garbage bags, the pressure of his body even caused some air to escape the bags, disgusting. The bags felt warm from the sun. He sat and tried to get himself to calm his ever so beating heart for a bit, the warmth that radiated from the garbage bags was somewhat comforting to him.

But the smell in there was extremely foul, much worse than usual, and Minho knew what that was. It was rotting meat. 

Minho had waited so long for this moment. Minho wanted to take his time to enjoy it. 

When Minho deemed himself ready, he calmly took off his sneakers, his jeans and shirt. Taking off his boxers, Minho realized that he was already hard and leaking, a little smile crept on his face without him even knowing.

Once completely naked, Minho felt weird. Being totally nude inside a dumpster was weird, but so erotic to him. The possibility of anyone opening the dumpster and catching Minho in his most vulnerable state was small, but still there. And it aroused him even more.

Minho took a pair of rubber gloves out of his pants’ back pocket and put them on. He couldn’t bring myself to actually touch a maggot with his bare hands. At least not yet. 

Lying with his back against the side of the dumpster, he hissed, the material felt very hot against his bare skin. Minho started stroking his leaking cock. Minho was wet, more than he had ever been before. The sensation of the rubber glove against his slit felt unusual, but very welcomed. 

Minho’s head was full, thinking about everything he could do, but one specific plastic bag caught his attention. He was staring at the smaller garbage bag, still sitting exactly where he’d left it two days prior. Butterflies filled his tummy yet again. 

Minho felt nervous, very nervous but he had been waiting for that moment, he had to go through with it. For a moment he wished that someone else was there to force him to do it, but quickly decided that it was somehow much more sick and depraved to do it to himself willingly. No one would agree to do that with Minho anyway. Minho was a freak. 

Being called disgusting, make people sick from watching him play with himself in the most disgusting way. That was what Minho wanted. That was what Minho deserved. 

Minho sat back down next to the garbage bag, gently picking it up before placing it right in front of him. The terrible smell had gotten undeniably stronger already. 

A gasp left Minho’s mouth as he tore the bag open, there they were. Thousands of maggots, of a yellowish beige color, all writhing in a large mass. Minho could barely even see the rotting meat underneath them. The inside of the plastic bag was coated with a thick brownish slime. The sight was so repulsive that Minho thought he could throw up right there and then. But he didn’t.

Minho’s hand went back to stroking his length, eyes never leaving the lively maggots, desperately trying to find enough courage to continue. Minho shouldn’t even have a choice, he was disgusting. He deserved all of this.

Carefully scooping up some of the slime on his small gloved fingers, Minho brought it to his nose. Minho knew what that was, it was the digestive juices that came from the maggots, full of bacteria. And it smelled absolutely awful. Soon, Minho was going to smell like that too. That stench was going to come out of him. Minho was going to smell rotten. He wanted that.

Spreading his legs apart a little. Minho dragged his slimy finger across his dick, he felt overwhelmed and very much still right on the edge of gagging. But there was no turning back now. Minho told himself he was going all the way.

The maggots felt like nothing Minho had encountered before, they felt so alive. A weird combination of fascination and nausea took over Minho as he sunk his fingers into the mass. Minho felt the solid bone beneath the gray meat, breaking it apart he saw that the very center was still pink, the maggot hadn’t penetrated into their meal too deeply yet. 

There was still plenty of food for his filthy little babies, they were going inside of him soon. They were his babies. Breaking off a small chunk of maggot covered meat, Minho fought back another urge to vomit again. 

Minho thought to himself that now was the time. He lined the chunk of meat at his entrance and gritted his teeth as he pushed it in. Minho’s vision went white for a few seconds. Minho got an orgams, quick and sharp. An orgasm so good but so short, it only left Minho wanting more. 

Quickly breaking off another small chunk of meat, with a significant amount of maggots on it and pushed in too. The glide provided by the maggot juice felt nothing like Minho had experienced before. Minho was breathing heavily, stopping himself to look down to check if he could see his babies inside of him. Minho wasn't sure he could, mind too clouded with arousal but it didn't matter. Minho could feel them slightly. Minho wanted more, he needed to take them all inside of him.

Minho’s mind was running with a hundred thoughts per second, pushing bigger chunks of meat and maggots, and even handfuls of just maggots into him, over and over again. Minho was practically hyperventilating, he felt too good. Minho wasn't thinking straight, couldn’t think at all about the noise he must have been making. But then he could definitely feel the maggots squirming inside of him. Just the idea of his babies exploring his insides made Minho cum again.

After shoving in all of the rotten meat, and all of the maggots Minho could inside him, he felt so filthy, so disgusting, but so full. Minho felt like he had turned himself into a depraved sort of animal. Minho didn’t feel human anymore. And that thought only made him incredibly hot, his skin felt like it was on fire, and together with the constant movement of the maggots inside him. 

Bringing his slime and maggot covered hand to his pathetic cock, Minho tugged at his length. Chasing after yet another blissful orgasm, this time his climax made the entirety of Minho’s body shake. Minho felt his ass clench around the meat and maggots, fearing that he might have accidentally pushed out some chunks or worse, that he might have killed some of his babies with the forceful contraction. 

The maggots seemed to be fine as Minho felt them squirming, that was a relief. 

It was getting dark and Minho had to go. As much as Minho would have loved staying in this filthy place, surrounded by his own filth and babies. Minho couldn’t. Standing up on wobbly legs, Minho tried to keep his hole clenched enough for the maggots to stay in him. Slowly but surely, Minho managed to get dressed again without anything coming out, and climbed out of the dumpster after throwing his gloves away. 

Minho was outside the dumpster when the realization of what he had just done sinked in. Holding himself up against the side of the dumpster, Minho threw up. Minho threw up a lot, his head was pounding, and he was shaking with disgust. Minho deserved that. Minho was nothing but a disgusting beast for doing what he did just minutes ago. 

Minho felt like he was in a daze, walking out of the alley to go back to the dorm. Minho kept asking himself how he could have done this to himself, but then asking why he had waited for so long. Minho was sick. 

The visual memory of the maggots crawling all of him kept playing in Minho’s mind. One maggot even made its way inside his urethra at some point, Minho didn’t remember clearly. But Minho was hoping for it to be there, to go even deeper.

Minho felt drunk of the entire experience, he found himself amazed at how he had stuffed himself full of decaying meat and maggots.

Once Minho reached the empty dorm, he locked himself in his and Felix’s shared bedroom. The dorm was empty thankfully, but Minho couldn’t help but feel engrossed by the idea of any of his members to come earlier than expected.

Ridding himself of his dirty clothes, even his boxers, Minho got in bed. Closing his eyes and just let himself feel the maggots squirming inside him. Minho tried to look through his phone for a while, but couldn’t really pay attention to it. The maggots were too distracting, in the most wonderful way possible.

When Minho woke up the next morning, he was drenched in sweat, his bedsheets were sticky and the smell of filth was heavy in the air. Minho didn’t even remember falling asleep, but he slept through most of the night, except for the occasional orgams, leaving his hole throbbing. 

Minho knew he was getting a bad infection from this, but he didn't care. Minho was not thinking right. The feeling of the maggots crawling all over him was all Minho’s mind could focus on. 

Minho felt like he was going to give birth, but unlike others, he wasn’t giving birth to a baby. Minho was giving birth to decay and filth. Minho was most likely ruining his insides and he didn’t care. Minho wanted to be ruined. 

Minho knew he must have been hallucinating from the infection. Minho was desperately hoping for the maggots to give up on the rotten meat and feast on his genitals instead. 

Minho was an animal, shoving his fingers inside of his ass to brush against the chunks of meat. The harder he pressed on it, the faster would the maggots squirm, and Minho would climax again.  
Minho kept on cumming, over and over again, until he couldn’t anymore.

Minho was rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made this far I’m deeply sorry. I hope that Minho’s maggot story was somehow "enjoyable" for some.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also this is clearly a rewrite of blowfly girl’s "adventure" if it wasn’t obvious enough.


End file.
